I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Abby must deal with the consequences of her dangerous actions. How does she react to the unique family dynamics and how the team members treat each other? Caution contains spanking of adults.
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

This is my first fanfic so any non destructive reviews are appreciated.

Summary: Abby takes matters in her own hands to help solve a case, what happens when Gibbs finds out?

Chapter 1

Present time:

SLAMM!!!!!! The sound of Gibbs' front door being thrown closed shook the whole house. "You can not tell me what to do! I am not a child, Gibbs!" Abby yelled, not realizing just how childish her actions were to all those standing around. Tony looked over to Ziva with raised brows, and McGee and Ducky stood motionless, mouths open as they watched the toddler like meltdown continue.

Gibbs continued the not so gentle tug of Abby's arm past the surprised onlookers and up the steps to the second level of his house. Opening the door into an abandoned room, Gibbs pushed Abby in, led her to the corner, put her nose against the wall and turned to leave. " Do not move until I tell you to, is that understood?"

"But..", stated Abby. "No buts, about this" Gibbs stated in a tone that promised more trouble if she did not obey. " You can't do this to me, you have no rights over me," Abby hissed back to Gibbs.

Feeling his presence behind her, he spoke behind her ear in his strong yet gentle voice, "I think you understand the unique dynamics of our team, and if you act like a child, then I will not hesitate to step in and fill the father figure here." Gibbs calmly turned around and walked out the door. It was after he had started down the stairs to address the spectators below that Abby unleashed the words no one thought they would ever her. "IF THIS IS HOW FAMILY IS TREATED, THEN I WANT OUT OF THIS FAMILY!!! I DO NOT WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY ANYMORE!"

TWO WEEKS BEFORE

"Dinozzo, McGee, David, what do we have?" Gibbs loudly asked as he walked off the elevator into the middle of the bullpen. Fresh cup of coffee in his hand, and look of determination in his eyes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not one who like to be kept waiting, especially by his team. Having been on this case with no new leads for the past week has worn his patience thin, even the unique dynamics of this team did not make it any easier to accept they were stumped. Stepping off the elevator he took in his two _sons_, funny how that word best described how he felt deeply about Anthony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee. His bellow had sent Dinozzo's feet flipping off his desk, stumbling for stable ground. " Nothing new here boss, just following up on some, umm, well McGeegle, what exactly were we following up on?" Tony stammered along trying to pass some sort of blame for his slack in work off toward McGee.

" Well, boss, I, uh, well I was just looking into the um, well I was actually distracted by Ziva and never finished my search for any loose ends." McGee, frantically typing on his keyboard, trying to look busy and not wanting to take the fall for the teams lack of new leads either, passed the problem on the new probie, Ziva."

Eyes of steel looked at Ziva, the newest member to their team family. She was like another daughter, especially when Ziva's father Eli David disowned her after her last failed Moussad attack. Gibbs was wanting some answers not just excuses. " That is so mature guys, just pass the deer off on me as usual." Turning her eyes towards a snickering Tony she had to ask," What is so funny Tony?"

" It's pass the buck Ziva, not the deer. I can never tire of your slander of our American slang, it makes you taking the bait even OW! ", Tony did not finish his sentence just raised his hand to rub at the stinging sensation on the back of his head. " What did I do boss?"

" You know why, don't ask again. I told you to stop trying to make Ziva the newest scapegoat." Gibbs replied. "I do not look like a goat, goats do not dress in clothes. I fail to see the humor in any of this," Ziva shrugged and turned away and started reciting all the information she had read over the internet in the past 20 minute.

" Actually Gibbs, while the boys were so busy _working_, I actually traced the cell records back a name and address. It is Benjamin Samuels, 634 Hillside lane." Gibbs walked over and leaned into her ear and said, "Good job, Agent David." "Grab your bags, lets go. Dinozzo, McGee see if you can keep up your work standards like lil' sis here." Gibbs said with a smirk as he turned to head toward the elevator, knowing that that would be enough of an incentive to keep those his two _boys of his _on their toes today.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! SPECIAL THANKS TO CHELSEA1234 FOR GIVING ME THE ENCOURAGEMENT TO PUBLISH!**

Present day:

"Oh, crap! Did I just really say that out loud to Gibbs? What was I thinking?" Abby nervously asks herself. Patience was not a virtue that Abby Sciuto had a lot of, and many times it was that lack of patience that landed her in many difficult places. Today, by far was the worst. Just as she was going to turn out of the corner, and yell downstairs again, the door was slammed back open and a Leroy Jethro Gibbs she had never seen before was standing before her now. The icy look in his eyes made her take a step back and reevaluate her position.

Before she even had a clear thought, Gibbs grabbed her by the arm, twirled her around and landed one solid SMACK! on her behind. "Before you finish this little temper tantrum, I remind you of the totally, careless, dangerous mess that put you here in the first place, is that understood Abby?" Seeing the tears in her eyes start to build, Gibbs placed her back into the corner, turned and left the room in one commanding exit, now was not the time to show compassion after such a life threatening stunt that Abby had just tried. Now was the time for some tough love.

Abby timidly turned her head, making sure the coast was clear of the Gibbs monster, and started thinking back to how she ended up in this pickle.

As Gibbs made his way down his stairs he saw his three other _kids_ standing there mouth agape, eyes wide open and speechless. "Under no circumstances do I want any of you three up there in that room, is that clear? If I so much as hear any attempted conversation with Miss Sciuto, I can assure you that you will not only hear my wrath you will also feel it? Do you three understand me?"

"Yeah, boss," Yes " "Understood", was the replies Gibbs heard as he stormed past them and headed down the stairs into his basement. This was the place for Gibbs to get control of his temper and let off some steam, while at the same time sanding many a boards smooth for his boat. Little did he know how much good it did to warn his dynamic threesome of the repercussion on not talking to Abby, all they could think about was how did this get so far out of hand?

Two weeks ago:

After 2 long days of tracking Benjamin Samuels, the team was still no closer to solving this latest crime. All they had was some partial fingerprints, some dirt and an assortment of leaf pieces that were found on their latest victims clothing. But as Tony, Tim and Ziva were out of ideas, downstairs in the security of her lab, forensic extraordinaire, Abby Sciuto may have had a breakthrough. At the familiar ding of the elevator doors, Abby turned around and faced Gibbs with a look of unadulterated excitement.

"What do you got for me Abs?" Gibbs said in his normal semi gruff way.

"Gibbs, you can't be here, I have nothing new for you. You only come when I have something, not like I really have nothing, because I have these leaf pieces, but without anything to compare them to then I do have nothing, but not nothing, just not something." Abby rattled. "You know what Gibbs, if I could just get a sample of leaves from out suspects yard then."

"Absolutely not happening Abs!" Gibbs barked rather roughly towards her. "You, under no circumstances, are not to leave this lab to chase some wild hair of yours. Remember what happened when you took off with Jethro the dog and you took him into the field. I was not happy at all with that decision and let you off lightly" "Yeah, my backside did not feel like you took it lightly," Abby remarked.

Gibbs gently took Abby's chin and forced her to look up into his steely blue eyes." If I so much as catch whiff that you even think about going out, I will make sure that you do not sit for a week, and I will not use my hand either, if you catch my drift." Gibbs said with a slight smirk.

"Gibbs, you would not really use your, uh, well your um, belt would you, I mean that would hurt awful bad," Abby pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

"It is better that feeling dead Abs,"Gibbs said with a slight turn of his head and slight closure of his eyelids, and with those last words Gibbs turned and left the lab.

" OOHHHH! I cannot stand when he gets all paternal on me. Just who does he think he is telling me what I can and cannot do. I mean, me just going and getting a few little samples at night is no big deal. Plus, it may break the case wide open and save the team some time and headache. If no one knows then the evidence can be left by an anonymous tip and no one would be the wiser." Abby rambled on to herself. She had just talked herself into doing something that deep down she knew was wrong, but being told no is one of the greatest motivators known to man or girl.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**Sorry such a long chapter had loose ends to tie up! Thanks for all reviews**

Present time:

As soon as Gibbs had left to go down to the basement, Tony looked at Tim and said" Ok , let's go see if we can talk lil miss Abigail down."

"Are you out of you movie quoting mind?" Tim asked. "Gibbs specifically told up not to go up there and he made his idea of consequences for disobedience clear enough for me, did you miss his threats? Are you totally making a death wish?" Tim inquired with a look that said do not push me.

"But McUptight, think about what Abby just yelled out to Gibbs and how that effects us. " Tony stated.

"I do not understand Tony, why does what Abby said have any reflection on us? Did I miss something in translation there? Did I misinterpret any of Gibbs threats? I do not think so , and if I have this idiom correct I am not going to be a moth the the flame" Ziva replies.

"Of course the one time you should get it wrong, you get it right Ziva," but, Tony continued on his ramblings trying to make the others see his logic here. "I do not know for a fact how each of you feels with the unique family dynamics our little team has, but I for one do not want to lose the only person I can look to as a father." "But, Tony," McGee interrupted," Why do you think that we are going to lose this relationship with Gibbs?"

"Listen, we all know that the boss has a fatherly relationship with each of us, his not so subtle headslaps keep me in line when I start to stray into trouble, they reinforce to you Tim that you are special, and even you Ziva receive the infrequent headslap to let you know that he is thinking of keeping you here, in this family." Tony was on a roll . "But,.."

"No buts about it, I agree," said Ziva, " But I still am unclear on how Abby's little tantrum will effect us."

" OK, here it is in a nutshell, we know he thinks of all of us as his surrogate children, but we ALL know that there is a special deep bond that he shares with Abby. If she decides that she does not want to be troubled by Gibbs and she wants out then if he agrees to let her go, then he will let us go also. We would all lose."

" Oh, I never thought of it from that perspective," Tim remarked. " Maybe we can rationally sit Abby down and let her calm down and reassess her earlier statements to Gibbs. Maybe it is not too late to salvage this impending meltdown."

"OK, so we all agree to sneak up into the room and try to talk some sense into Abby." Tony stated as he looked anxiously at the basement door.

"Yeah." " Me too," were the words heard as Tony started his quiet ascent up the stairs.

Meanwhile, while the youngsters were contemplating their future upstairs, Ducky had wandered down the darkened stairs into the basement. "That was quite a show up there Jethro, I could not believe my ears, to think that our young Abigail had such a temper." Ducky stated as he slowly walked over to Gibbs.

"Whatever you think, Ducky , I know what I am doing." Gibbs murmured as he kept on sanding the skeleton of a boat.

" I do not have any doubts that you know what you are doing, but I think that the three onlookers to the whole fiasco are a little unsure. I have a inkling that they do not feel to secure right now about their future as a unit" Ducky stated.

"What do you mean, Ducky? I just needed a cooling off moment before I handled our Sweet Little Abigail, as you so fondly call her." Gibbs turned and spoke to Ducky over the hull of the ship.

" I know, you know your thoughts, but Tony, Tim and Ziva are not as not as confident. If they were as confident about your intentions towards Miss Abigail, then I am confident that they would not have just snuck up the stairs to try to talk sweet Abigail out of leaving this family."

"WHAT? After I specifically told them to leave her alone, they sneak. Even after I made the repercussions for not listening to me crystal clear they still went upstairs. When I get my hands on those three, I will make sure they feel my intentions. Sometimes I just do not understand what goes on in their heads?" Gibbs finished his tirade by throwing down the sanding block and then turned towards the stairs.

" But, Jethro, you should understand their reasoning for this direct defiance." Then Dr. Mallard then repeated to Gibbs the thoughts of one Anthony Dinozzo and his feelings of being deserted.

" UGH!!!! Sometimes I think I get through to him, and then at times like this I feel like he just does not understand the meaning of family. Maybe it is time I had a little hand to heart with each of my four _children." _Gibbs started up the stairs, then stopped and turned towards Ducky. " Thanks for you input Duck."

"Your welcome Jethro, just use this knowledge to you advantage. It is time to reinforce the true meaning of family to the kiddies." Duck said with a smile

One and Half weeks ago

Abby could not actually believe how easy it had been to sneak a peek at the case folder, find the address and then sneak out of the lab a little early. She never knew that having a headache around that time of the month, would be such a no questions ask excuse to leave early. It is funny to see how fast Gibbs, McGee and Tony can turn three shades of red at the simple mention of a woman's cycle. But, here she was now, sneaking through the back side of 634 Hillside Lane, aiming just to get a couple of quick samples of the different flora of the area. " Man, I never realized this would be so easy,"  
Abby thought to herself." I do not see what the big idea is about me not getting out in the field. I mean, all I need to do is run out there, clip some leaves, pick up some soil samples and then turn around and go back to the lab." Just as Abby was getting a little cocky about her special agent skills, the backyard flood lights turned on, showering her in a bright glow. " Crap!" she whispered to herself as she turned and ran back into the woods.

Little did Abby know that the suspect had been released from NCIS custody a little over an hour ago and was already at home. BRZZZZZ! POP!! " Oh my, they are firing a gun at me," Abby thought too herself in a panic. Abby ran back to the her car, jumped in and sped off into the dark. " WHEW!, I just barely made it. I am glad no one was there to see that close call." Abby remarked to herself

Abby was clueless that she had not only been seen, she was also caught on a hidden camera. Oh the repercussions for her little midnight escapades were getting to come around full circle…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews.**

Present time:

KNOCK. KNOCK. "Abby are you in there?" Tony spoke softly as he opened the door. "Whoa, I have never seen inside this room before, this is unbelievable."

"Move over, Tony I can't see anything. Is she there? Wow, I can't , I mean I do , but I , well all I can say wow. Is this room what I think it is?" stumbled McGee.

"I would not know McGee, I can't see through your head." Ziva mumbled." Oh, my!," was all Ziva could say as she took in the full view of the room. The room was clearly that of a little girl, the walls were pink with a white railing halfway down the wall. On the walls were white shelves cluttered with an assortment of Strawberry Shortcake dolls and Rainbow Brite figurines. In the center of the room was a beautiful hand-carved white canopy twin bed. The bed was covered in pink and white eyelet lace sheets and a white comforter. The room looked like a time capsule from a little girl's life, and the team knew instantly they were in Kelly's room. In such a room full of bright colors, in the right corner stood a figure clad in black, nose in the corner, obviously in deep thought, because she failed to notice the three figures standing in the middle of the room taking in the view.

"Abby, Abby", Tony said quietly as not to alert Gibbs that they were upstairs. " ABBY. Are you ok?"

"Tony, McGee, Ziva. What are you doing here? Does Gibbs know you are up here? I assume not, since you are talking so quietly. What are you looking at me that way for, have I grown a third eye or something?" Abby inquired.

"Well, now that the silence is broken, I just have one question for you Abby. What in the ever Goth lovin' mind is wrong with you? Has some of the tattoo ink crossed over into your brain?" Tony whispered in a not gentle tone.

"What do you mean Tony? Me, out of my mind, I should think not. I am in full capacity of my mind. I am the one stuck up here, in this room, facing a corner, and feeling like a little child. I mean, do you honestly feel that a person of my age and intelligence should be treated like this. I , I UGH!!!!" Abby just threw her hands in the air as she took in the total look of the room. " I mean he even put me in a child's room". Abby continued on her tirade, failing to take in the shocked expressions of her partners.

"Abby, calm down a minute." McGee tried to reason with her.

" Abby." Ziva finally snapped and grabbed Abby by the shoulders and gave her a hard shake. "Get off your high hat, and think about this room and what it means," Ziva quipped.

" Horse, Ziva, It's off your high horse. I do not think I am being, OH! " Abby stopped midsentence as she fully appreciated the room. " Is this who's room I think it is? Oh my, it is beautiful. I was so lost in my own pity I never looked around. Poor Gibbs, having nowhere else to put me, he had to place me in here. This had to reopen closed wounds. What kind of person does that make me? I mean, I know what kind of person I think I am, but then sometimes my temper gets me, or my mouth runs ahead of my brain and I start to ramble, but that does make me a bad person." Abby continued on her rant until McGee interrupted her.

"Abby, have you ever known Gibbs to be forced to do anything he does not want to? Maybe, just maybe Gibbs knew all along what he was doing putting you here. Maybe he is trying to get a point across by putting you in here. I mean, that is until your little tirade back there, you yelling you do not want to be a part of this family anymore, did you mean it Abby? " McGee said with a look of honesty in his eyes.

"Look Abby," started Ziva, " I am the newest member here and even I can see that Gibbs thinks of you as he would his own daughter. I must admit that even I sometimes pick up a paternal feeling from Gibbs, especially when he feels the need for a little 'father-daughter' chat with me. Though, usually after those chats I am not sitting well, but I can see it in his eyes that what he is doing is only being done to help me learn something."

With a sudden intake of breath, Abby put her head in her hands and simply stammered," Wha-What have I done? How can Gibbs ever forgive me? I was only trying to help you guys, I never thought about the consequences. I never thought I would get caught so easily. It was just going to be a onetime thing. By the way, I never figured out how Vance got a copy of that tape and who identified me in it?"

Abby did not see McGee's slight blush or else she would have found the answer to her own question.

One week earlier:

The loud music could be heard two halls down from the lab but Abby did not care. She was secretly celebrating how her great idea of going our into the field and collecting some samples from the suspect's yard had helped their case. Granted, she would never forget the momentary panic that set in after she realized that she was being shot at, but if General Mass Spec gave her the results she anticipated then she knew it was all worth the little risk. "Thank goodness Gibbs never found out about the whole gunshot, direct disobedience thing, " she murmured to herself.

"Talking to yourself Abs?" Gibbs said from behind her.

"Gi-Gibbs, what are you doing here? I mean, I know what you are doing here at NCIS, but I mean what are you doing down here in my lab, I mean not that you are not always welcome here, but.. wait a minute I did not hear the elevator ding. Are you sneaking up on me? " Abby questioned with a slight tilt of her head.

"Nope, just thought I would take the stairs, why should I need to sneak up on you? Are you planning something? Are you hiding something from me? You know I always find out so better fess up now if something is wrong. You know if I find out something is wrong or you deliberately are hiding something from me I take that as a direct lie. " Gibbs now pulled Abby's chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes. Those steel blue eyes relayed a deep sense of trust and a no nonsense take on the truth. "I am asking you directly now Abs, are you hiding anything from me?

Abby looked straight into Gibbs eyes and answered, "Gibbs do you think I could ever lie to you? No, I am not hiding anything." Well, at least not a tangible object thing, just an activity, Abby rationalized her lie to herself.

"OK, Abs. I believe you, but you know how I feel about people lying to me. Do I need to remind you of the consequences for lying to me?" Gibbs asked with a squint of his eyes.

"Nope, Gibbs. I can clearly remember the discomfort from the last time I tried to go around you with a lie. So, nope, it is crystal clear, Sir!" Abby did her salute, knowing it provoke a smile from Gibbs.

" Good, then go back to talking to yourself, I will go see if the three musketeers upstairs have found any new evidence to help get this case closed." Beep!Beep!Beep! Gen Mass Spec sent out a warning of a positive match. "Anything concerning me here Abs before I leave?"? Gibbs said turning towards the machine.

" No, No, Gibbs," Abby said as she rushed to stand in front of the machine. "Just running some basic diagnostics, you know some chemical analytical stuff you would not understand."

"OK Abs, if you get anything new call me. " Gibbs said as he walked out of the lab towards the elevator.

"Great, just great! I was so excited about getting the new evidence I did not think of how I was going to slip the results in without someone knowing that I did it. I wonder…." Abby muttered to herself as she turned and grabbed the test results off the machine. Then a semi genius smile spread across her face, she knew just how she would pull this off.

What will Abby do? If only she thought things before she acted. Thanks so much for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews**

Day before the whole temper tantrum:

"Tony, Tony are you awake over there?" McGee asked looking over at the Senior Agent. Tony seemed asleep with his feet on top of his desk, hat pulled over his eyes. McGee opened his desk, pulled out a rubber band, stretched it out over his thumb and was about to release when…

"Even think of letting that rubber band go McAce and your hands will not the only thing superglued to your desk," Tony stated without even moving his hat off his eyes.

" But, How , I mean I saw you deep breathing, I heard your snores, how did you?..McGee stammered

"Experience, Probie. Get a few more years of true agent work underneath that belt there and you will know I was never truly asleep, just pulling a Gibbs break, as I so fondly call them. You know just enough rest to recharge the ol' Dinozzo battery, but not too deep of a rest that someone could pull some kind of juvenile stunt on me" Tony explained.

"Yes, Tony you would be the king of juvenile stunts. I think I have had enough of your fake barf, foul tasting gum and ink on the binoculars to last me a life time," Ziva added to the mix. "By the way, did you go through the evidence again like the boss asked."

"You know Ziva, there are no brownie points to earn here. If there was nothing new yesterday, then why should there be anything new now? Besides, I think that is just the boss's way of keeping us here and not out enjoying our youth. Just because he is past his youth that he does not OUCH!"

"Are you implying I am old Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked with a smirk on his face and a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. The other hand free to smack the back of Dinozzo's head as he had passed.

"No, boss," Tony said trying to rub the sting out of his head. "I was just explaining the importance of us following through with you directions, right Mcgee?"

"Uh, well, yeah boss. " McGee replied knowing that it was not the full truth.

"Good then I assume you reviewed all the evidence from the case. Did you find anything new?"Gibbs asked knowing full well the boys had not done as he asked.

" No, but " Well, boss you see," were the responses Gibbs got from Tim and Tony, so he turned his head towards Ziva. With a simple raise of his eyebrows, Ziva launched into her review of the evidence and how she had discovered a new piece of evidence they had all seem to miss.

"Gibbs, while looking at all the physical evidence from the body, I found a match from some of the soil samples and leaf fragments on the body to that from the suspect's backyard. What I cannot explain is how we missed matching these. I mean were we so hasty in our conclusion we did not take in all of the evidence. I mean, did we put the horse before the um, chariot this time."

" Horse before the buggy Ziva, not chariot." Tony corrected her with his usual eye roll.

"Chariot, buggy same thing sort of." Ziva continued on, I mean we could have closed this earlier if we had caught this match. I mean, usually Abby is all jumpy, ecstatic, calling Gibbs at the least tiny bit of evidence, but here it is like she missed it. I mean is she feeling ok? Why would she not notify us as soon as she had a match , it was almost as she wanted us to find the match. It is almost like she knew we would review this and then find it."

All of a sudden Gibbs put two and two together and figured out the reasoning for Abby's little slip up. "Tim, do we still have footage of the hidden cameras we put up at the suspects house?"

" I think so boss," Tim answered with a curious look. "What am I looking for?"

"Just scan back to about ten to fourteen days ago, focus mainly at night and look at any disturbances or sudden changes," Gibbs said with a look of determination.

"Oh, great , I hear we have a crack on this case." Director Vance said as he descended the steps from MTAC towards the bullpen. "I couldn't help but overhear your new break in this case, although I do not understand the footage review of the suspect's house."

"I can only hope my suspicions are wrong. But, if they turn out correct, I may need your help in this problem Vance." Gibbs said with a sigh. 'Oh Abby, please let my gut be wrong, because if it's correct then you are seriously up a creek without a paddle. Besides the one I will be using,' Gibbs thought to himself.

Earlier the day of the temper tantrum:

0630 am, on the dot, Abby skipped into her lab, talking to each individual machine as if it were a person. "Good morning, Gen Mass Spec, Good morning Computer, Good morning Miss Electron Microscope. I hope your evenings were as great as mine. Hearing that the team had found the evidence and Gibbs had extracted a confession from our suspect was so exciting. Just to think that they were none the wiser to the sudden break in the case." Abby kept on talking to herself as she flipped on the radio and started blasting some loud alternative rock music. All of a sudden the music was shut off. "Who in the world just messed with MY music?" she asked with a quick turn to see Director Vance standing in the middle of her lab, remote to her radio in his hand. " Oh, sorry sir, not expecting to see you here, I mean I see you here at work, but I mean here in my lab, I mean your lab technically since you are director," Abby rambled on until Vance held his hand up.

"Abby, stop right there, I understand what you are trying to say. I know I do not frequent down here that often, but I might have to increase my visits just to check on you."

"What, what do you mean by that?" Abby asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing. While I am here I need to tell you to meet me in MTAC in 5 minutes." Vance twirled his toothpick in his cheek and turned to walk into the elevator." Oh and by the way Miss. Scuito try to keep the music down to at least jet engine level."

Five minutes later Abby walked into a darkened MTAC. "Please have a seat Miss Scuito," Director Vance said as he walked out of the corner to stand in front of the big screen. " I bet you are wondering what you are doing up here, well I would like your forensic expertise on a clip of video surveillance we uncovered while closing this last case. I know this is not in Technicolor for your viewing pleasure, but I think you will find this clip quite captivating."

As the video started playing, all Abby could do is cover her eyes and gasp. Right before her eyes was the whole little adventure into the suspect's yard, including the still scary shot towards her. " Look Director it is not what it seems," Abby started to say but was interrupted by an eerily quiet Vance.

"Ok, Miss Scuito, if this is not what it seems then can you correct me where I am wrong, because to me it look like you went into the field, without backup, gathered evidence without permission, and then barely escaped from getting shot by our suspect. Am I incorrect in any of that interpretation of the footage we just watched."

"No, you are correct. It just looks worse that it really was."

" So, Miss Sciuto, are you trying to tell me that getting shot at is not that bad." Vance said, the only visible clue of how close he was to losing his temper was the tick of his left cheek. " Just how do you think Agent Gibbs will take this revelation."

At the mention of Vance telling Gibbs , Abby shot to her feet and stood face to face with Director Vance. "S-Sir do we really have to tell Gibbs, can we not just keep this between us? I will fully take any punishment you feel necessary, but can we please , pretty please not let Gibbs know." Abby pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. "Do you have any idea of how Gibbs will react if he finds out about this, this episode?"

"Why, Miss Scuito, your tone seems to have changed now. I wonder why would that be, did Gibbs tell you not to go out into the field? " Abby shifted her eyes from the ceiling to the floor and Vance now understood the true reasons behind Abby not wanting Gibbs to know of her disobedience. "Abby, I know full and well the unique family dynamics of team Gibbs. I know that Gibbs thinks of you as his daughter, and that any disobeying or lying may result in some paternal consequences, but he only does it out of care for his 'kids'." Vance made sure Abby was looking him straight in the eyes when he lowered his voice and said," And Abby, I can safely tell you that if I thought one of my daughters even had a thought about doing any of the things you did, they would think that what Gibbs might have in store for you seem like a walk in the park. So to sum this up, I will not have any formal sanctions held against you, I can truly say that I hope Gibbs will make sure there is not a repeat of anything this careless, and dangerous in your career here at NCIS. Is that clear Miss Scuito? "

"Yes, sir. One question sir." Abby asked meekly.

"Yes, Miss Scuito. What would that be?" Vance entertained her question.

"How long do I have to prepare myself before Agent Gibbs finds out and goes into the furious father mode? Is there enough time for me to pack my bags and hop the earliest flight to Mexico?" Abby questioned in a half hearted tone, trying to ease the tension a little.

Instead of answering her directly, Vance turned his head towards the darkened back section of the MTAC room and said'" I don't know, how much time do you think she has, Agent Gibbs?"

At the same time Gibbs leaned out of the shadows, anger in his eyes, Abby felt her last bit of confidence leave and true unadulterated fear creep in. " Oh, I guess as long as it takes me to cross these five rows of seats ," Gibbs answered as he stood up from his seat and started walking toward Abby.

"I am so dead," was all Abby could say before she felt Gibb's hand of steel clasp around her upper arm as if to prevent her from turning and running away.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews**

This is winding to a close! Thanks so much for all of your inspiration and input, especially chelsea1234. One more chapter to go!

Earlier the same day:

"Gibbs, I can.." "Not a word Abby, not a word." Gibbs spoke through clenched teeth. " One wrong word and I cannot hold myself accountable for my actions in public." Gibbs still had a firm grasp on her arm as he literally drug her out of MTAC, down the stairs, through the bullpen and flung her into the elevator. As the doors were starting to close, Gibbs reached out his hand, held the doors open and addressed his 'other kids'. "Ziva, stop by Abby's and get enough of her clothes and other stuff for at least a week. Bring it to my house as soon as you have it all together, Oh and by the way, Dinozzo, McGee stop staring and get to work, unless you want a taste of my mood now."

"Got it boss," "Yes, boss", "I will meet you there Gibbs," were the replies he heard as the doors closed.

Once the doors had closed Abby could feel the anger radiating off Gibbs. As she nervously shifted from foot to foot, she could not help but think of just how much trouble she was in and how could she minimalize any forth coming damage to her posterior.

"Gi-.." "Abby, are you seriously wanting to start this right here and now, cause I can promise once I start this discussion there will be no turning back." Gibbs spoke with a controlled anger. Then as if the doors to heaven opened, the elevator doors opened up and Gibbs once again took hold of Abby's arm.

Whether it was just the strain at the moment or if Abby really was losing her mind, she stomped her foot down and refused to be pulled along by Gibbs. " Stop! You can't make me go with you! I am not a child!" But it was pointless to try to resist, all this did was increase the ire of Gibbs. Finally, having enough of Abby's mouth, Gibbs pulled Abby over to his car, bent her over the front and landed three hard SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!s on her lower backside. It was not even a scratch on the surface of what he had in store for her once she got home, just enough to make tears come to her eyes and her mouth to stop talking.

"OW!OW!OW! Gibbs that hurt!" Abby cried out. " Wait, what are you doing?" Abby asked as Gibbs opened the passenger door and not so gently pushed Abby into the car and started buckling her seatbelt. " Gibbs, I can do that, stop treating me like a child!" Abby said as she tried to wrestle the seatbelt from him.

"Abby, do we need to step back out of the car and revisit the last little moment?" Gibbs asked as he stopped his movements and leaned into Abby's face. " I can promise you, I will not stop at three this time, young lady!"

"No," Abby replied with a huff. Gibbs then shut her door, walked around the hood of the car, opened his door and proceeded to start the car and leave the navy yard.

"Abigail, was there any possible way you misunderstood me when I specifically instructed you not to go out in the field. Did I leave some gray area there for you to take my orders and then turn them around to fit your little goose chase?"

"IT WAS NOT A GOOSE CHASE, I GOT YOU THE EVIDENCE TO CLOSE THE CASE. THAT WAS ME, NOT TONY, TIM OR ZIVA. ME!ME!ME!" Abby was losing control of her slow building anger until it just erupted.

"ENOUGH! We will continue this discussion at home. Not another word, is that clear Abigail?" Gibbs spoke with a renewed anger.

The rest of the drive was a rather quiet, barring the occasional sigh coming from Abby. It was once they pulled into Gibbs driveway, the full force of the possible repercussions Gibbs had been talking about hit her full force. As soon as Gibbs had came to a stop, Abby opened the door and attempted to run as far as she could from Gibbs and his promises. But, four inch platform boots are no competition for an ex-marine who ran five miles each morning, so as good as Abby's actions were in her mind, in reality all it did was rile up Gibbs even more.

One minute she was free, the next she was being gripped around the waist and flung over Gibbs shoulder. "Did you seriously think you would get away? Smack! Smack!Smack!

From Abby's viewpoint she could not see that the rest of the team had already arrived and was watching through the window at the whole fiasco. On the other side of the glass, Ducky turned to Tony and said" Thanks for bringing me along Tony, I am afraid you are correct. I might be needed to talk some calm into Jethro before he deals with our little mischief maker. I just hope he will listen to reason, I am fully aware of the situation and I agree Abigail should be punished, but some actions taken in anger cannot be revoked."

"Are you under control now, Abs?" Gibbs asked before he put her down on the front steps.

All Abby could do is shake her head and pray that this was all just a bad nightmare.

Gibbs grabbed hold of her arm again, but Abby was quicker. She turned, marched herself through his front door yelling," You cannot tell me what to do! I am not a child Gibbs!

Present time:

Back upstairs, Abby realized just how far up the creek she was, and that no amount of threatening, yelling or tears was going to prevent Gibbs from following through on the demands of Vance. The demands of making sure she never repeated this little stunt were still fresh in her mind.

"Oh, my goodness.! I am never going to be able to sit again," Abby started to cry. "Gib-Gibbs warned me against this kind of stunt. I am soooo dead. Just forward all my mail to McGee for me please, Tony. Ziva, I leave all my voodoo dolls, McGee you can have my laptop and other computer equipment. "

"Come on now Abs, it can't be that bad. I mean you are his favorite, well you were until your little tirade. You, telling everyone within earshot that you wanted out of this family, not a Mary Poppins moment, by any standard," Dinozzo tried to lighten the mood. " I mean, if Gibbs catches us up here, we will all be getting our asses tanned."

"Bu-But , Tony if Gibbs threatened to spank you if came up here, why are you here?" Abby asked.

"That's as easy as cake, Abby," replied Ziva. "We are family, we have to watch out for out some times self destructive little sister."

"Pie, Ziva, It is as easy as pie. But besides that, Ziva is right Abby. We all love and care for you, we only want what is best and to make sure you are safe. Even though you might not see it that way, it's the truth." McGee chimed in not wanting to feel left out.

"Besides, it's not like this is the first time for any of us." Tony quipped. He walked up beside Abby, and pulled her head against his chest. "Just know that we will always be here for you, ever after Gibbs has roasted your ass a couple of times." Tim and Ziva gather around Abby and made one big circle.

"Thanks, you guys. You really are a good family to have. It is nice knowing I have two older brothers and a sister watching out for me and willing to stick their neck, or in this case rear end, out on the line for me." Abby turned back towards the corner and said " You better hurry back downstairs before Gibbs comes up and catches…Oh, hi Gibbs. Just looking at my nice corner here."

"What is it with my team, and the inability to follow directions? Am I speaking some form of foreign language, or have I made so many empty promises of punishment and not followed through that you think deliberately disobeying a direct order is ok? Mcgee, Ziva, Dinozzo, did you not understand what would happen if I found out you were up here?"

"Yeah, boss we just didn't think we would get caught," replied Dinozzo.

"Fine, have it your way then, " Gibbs said. " But first, I have one question for all of you. Why would you go against my wishes about not coming up here? Why put your asses on the line?"

"Well, boss, you see when we heard Abby yell she did not want to be part of this family anymore, we , I was afraid you would listen to her and then decide that if she wanted out then she would be out. I know you think of all of us as your surrogate children, but you have a special bond with Abby. And before you deny it, we are all okay with that, she is just the baby of our family and that how the youngest gets treated. I thought that if you let her leave our family, that if you would give up on your favorite, then it would not take much for you to give up on the rest of us. Especially those of us who may try your patience more than others." Tony continued," I just do not know what I would do without your presence in my life. No one else cares enough about me to follow up and make sure I do not screw up. I mean, boss I do not like to be spanked, but it also reinforces to me that you care enough to deliver the rules and consequences I need.

"Same here for me boss," said McGee. "I just had taken for granted that you would be there to help keep me out of trouble."

"Gibbs, you know I do not always agree with your style of punishment. But, with the absence of my blood father, I feel like you are my father. I trust you." Ziva spoke the words that held so much truth out loud for the first time.

"Ok, question answered," Gibbs replied. " Now you three go into the guest room and wait until I call for you. Abby, back in the corner, we have not even scratched the surface of your troubles yet."

"But, Gibbs, I-I-I am sor-sor-sorry," Abby started to cry.

" I know you are now, but you really will be in a little bit."Gibbs cut off any further talking from Abby by gently turning her back into the corner, and walking out the door.

Gibbs walked past the guest room and entered his own bedroom. He sat on his bed, put his head in his in his hands and thought to himself how had he ended up with four grown up children. Then running his hands through his silver hair, he smiled thinking how blessed he was to be allowed to be such a vital piece of those four young lives. Now, taking a deep breath, he had to do something that he hated doing more than anything, that is causing his young ones some temporary pain on their backside. "ZIVA, front and center."

Slowly the door to his bedroom was opened and closed. In walked Ziva, head down, looking contrite, as she stood in front of Gibbs. Gibbs knew that the actual punishment part of a spanking was the fact that she would be bent over Gibb's knees and treated like a child. "Ziva, why are you here now?"  
"Because I deliberately disobeyed a direct order by going to see Abby," she answered.

"Ok, just so we are on the same page." He placed her over his knee, and landed ten hard smacks on her upturned bottom. Ziva struggled against Gibbs, she had never thought that a man's hand could be so hard. After another five swats, Gibbs turned her up, stood beside her and gave her a hug. "You will always be my 'daughter Ziva'. We will talk more after I see to Tweedledee and Tweedledum in the next room. Go on downstairs, your brothers will be soon to follow."

The door to the guest room was slowly opened and in stepped Gibbs. Tony and Tim both looked at Gibbs and then back to each other. Neither failed to notice the paddle in Gibb's hand. "Ok to the short version, do you each of you know why you are getting a spanking?,"Gibbs asked.

Both boys nodded their heads in acknowledgement of their actions. " Ok, then both of you turn around and bend over the bed. Although it was admirable of what you did, you directly disobeyed an order, I know you may not see the logic in my actions, there is a reason," Gibbs first put his hand on McGee's back and delivered ten rapid, painful swats, then moved to Tony and repeated the same. Although it was not painful enough to make the boys cry out, it brought tears to their eyes, also it was loud enough to make Abby take notice just how far her brothers and sister would go to take care of her. "Ok, go on downstairs, your sis is down there waiting on you. I will be right down to clear any misconceptions you all seem to have about the meaning of family."

"Abby, meet me at the top of the stairs please," Gibbs yelled as he walked down the steps into the living area. This was a discussion he only wanted to have once, so having all in attendance would be safest.

What is Gibbs family discussion? Finale is next!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NCIS THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DON BELLISARIO AND CBS**

**Warning: Contains spanking of an adult**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews**

**Final chapter!**

Abby slowly walked out of her room and stood at the top step. She looked down the stairs and looked at Gibbs face, gone was the anger and disappointment of earlier, now he had the look of a concerned father trying to explain a new concept to his children.

"Abby, just take a seat at the top of the stairs, you three sit on the couch. I am a little confused about what you all think the definition of a family is, and how each of you feels like a family is something that just quits at the earliest test. I am sure each of you know about Kelly, but I am not sure if you understand the true father-daughter relationship we shared." Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath and tried to continue on this painful, but necessary journey through the past. "I guess since I lost Kelly at such a young age whenever I remember times we shared I always tend to focus on the good times, but Kelly was any normal eight year old girl. She got herself into her fair share of trouble. Abby, do you think I ever spanked Kelly?"

With tears in her eyes Abby responded," No, Gibbs, I never pictured Kelly ever getting in trouble, all we hear about is all the good times. I just assumed she never received the ol' Gibbs treatment."

"Well, I can personally tell you that there were often the occasion where Kelly ended up over my knee and received a healthy number of stinging swats, and there was an occasion or two when Kelly put herself in unnecessary danger where I used something else besides my hand to make sure she never repeated the same mistake again. Tony, do you think that Kelly ever liked me to spank her? Do you think that this was the first time I had heard and seen the same as Abby's actions and remarks were today? I can tell you that the times that I had to discipline Kelly the hardest, were the times that her fear of the upcoming punishment made her say anything she could to try to distract me from following through on the spanking? Do you think it worked?" Gibbs asked.

Solemnly Tony answered," I guess not boss, I mean no boss. I know that you will do whatever it takes to protect all of your kids from danger, even if the danger is from ourselves."

"Ziva, when I spank you, do I ever make you feel like part of the punishment is the possibility of losing this family?"

Raising her tear stained face Ziva answered," No, Gibbs. You always make sure that I know that this is just the way that a father deals with his errant child, and that after the punishment is dealt, the action is dropped and forgiven. Even though the pain resides for a while, I securely know that you will still be there for me the next time."

"So now do you understand the true meaning of family? I love each of you as if you were my birth child, and with that love comes the responsibility of making sure that you are protected and safe. I knew what I was doing when I left Abby upstairs in Kelly's old room. First, I was hoping that Abby might look at the room and take into account that she is one of my girls now and the girls need their own room. So from now own that room is for 'my daughters', and 'my sons' have the other room as theirs. Second, I needed to cool off before I dealt with my little miscreant. I still intend to follow through with a thorough punishment," Gibbs looked up at Abby and gave her a semi reassuring smile," but I do not ever intend to physically abuse anyone either. I needed to cool off, collect my thoughts, and decide which type of punishment fitted the crime."

"Sorry for doubting you boss," McGee started in a soft spoken voice," but all that was crossing my mind was that I have come to rely on you to guide me and make me a better man, and when the possibility of losing that mentorship entered my mind, I never thought to think that maybe there was a method to you madness."

Looking at the solemn, tear streaked faces around him, Gibbs made sure this little episode was completely understood and that they wouldn't have to revisit the topic of family again. "So just to make sure we are all on the same page. One, family is always family, there is no in and out. Once you are in, you are in for life. No matter at how loudly you protest, I will make sure each of you is safe and that you do not do anything that may endanger your life. Even if it take multiple trips over my knee, I will continue until I am confident that you all have learned you lessons. Second, as father in this little family there are some basic rules. Always be safe, take care of each other and most important do not ever LIE to me. That is the number one rule to remember, there is no excuse for LYING to me, EVER! Am I clear on this?" Gibbs stressed this point to Abby by looking directly at her and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, boss," Yes" Yeah" Yes, understood" were the replies he heard.

"Abby, up in the room and resume you position in the corner."

"But Gibbs, I thought this whole family bonding thing would sort of, you know, make you rethink the whole punishment thing," Abby started as she stood to her feet.

"Obviously you were not listening to me; maybe we need to revisit the meaning of understanding. I think I just mentioned that others had tried to change a punishment but that distracting does not work. So, go now before I decide to start the punishment now." Gibbs stated in a sharp tone.

"Fine, but just…" Abby started but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Attitude check Abby, just go and stand in the corner until I come in there."

Abby, turned went back in her room, walked into the corner and stood. So much for forgetting about the whole fiasco.

" Ok, now that this is settled, Dinozzo, McGee and Ziva, go down to the local café and order and assortment of dinner for us tonight, and on the way back swing by headquarters and pick up your to go bags. I think Abby may need a little sibling comfort tonight." Gibbs pulled out his wallet and gave them the money to pay for the dinner. " Give us at least an hour."

As he watched the car leave the driveway, he turned, went back upstairs and entered his room. He sat on his bed and opened the drawer on the bedside table. He pulled out a beautiful mahogany hairbrush that had been tucked away for many, many years. As much as it pained him to have to use this, he knew deep down that Lil' Abigail needed to feel this for a little while. As he turned and ascended the stairs he knew he would have to steel his nerves to follow through with the total punishment Abby deserved.

As he opened the door, he saw Abby standing in the corner, nose to the wall, pigtails and plaid skirt, it made his heart ache at the thought that he could see Kelly in the same position, pigtails and all. As he walked into the room, he sat on the edge of the bed, laid the brush beside him and called," Abby, turn around and come here."

Although Abby knew Gibbs was in the room, the sound of voice startled her. She had been in such deep thought about what exactly Gibbs intended to spank her with and just how much it would hurt, that she was caught off guard. As she turned to look at him her eyes nervously flicked over to catch the sight of the brush. "Gibbs, I am so, so, sorry, I will never, never, ever do anything like this again," Abby said with true repentance in her voice.

"I know Abby that you are sorry. But I also know that after I am finished up here, you _will_ never, ever do something this irresponsible and dangerous again. Come here."

"But Gibbs, I am _reallllly sorry_," Abby said as she subconsciously started back away from Gibbs.

"Do not make this any more difficult Abby, you know if I have to come get you it adds to you swats. So here, front and center. NOW!"

Abby shuffled her feet and came to stand beside Gibbs. In one fast motion he had her flipped over his lap and tossed her skirt up onto her back." No!!" Abby tried to use her hands to push her skirt back down," Gibbs, that will make it hurt worse."

" That is the point Abby," Gibbs replied and brought his hand down hard on Abby's unprotected backside.

"OWWWW!! Gibbs that is too hard!"

"Just getting started Abby," and true to his word this was just the warm up. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! By this time, Abby was squirming from side to side trying to avoid the next impact of Gibbs solid hand. " This is for directly disobeying me Abby!" Gibbs kept on this spanking for fifteen more hard swats. He then stood her up and put her back in the corner. " Fifteen minutes to recollect yourself and then we will finish this discussion."

" F-F-F-Finish?" Abby cried out. " You-You mean there is mo-mo-more."

"Yes, Abby that was just for disobeying me, when I return we will discuss the intentional way you put yourself in danger and then the lying to me." Gibbs turned, walked down towards his room and sat on his bed. He could hear her continued sniffle and cries, after fifteen minutes he got up and returned to Abby. " Come here."

Abby slowly walked over to Gibbs and looked down into his eyes. She saw no more anger, just fear and concern for her. That made her heart break and the tears started before the next lick was given.

Gibbs tipped her over his lap and said." This is for the purposefully putting yourself in danger and lying to me." As he flipped her skirt back up, he reached over firmly gripped the brush. "You will never know how much it hurts me to do this, but I hope this will help you to remember to think before you act Abs." As he raised the brush he felt her tense up, WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"ARGHHHH!! Pl-Pl-Please Gibbs I am sorry."

Gibbs kept on the steady rhythm of spanking Abby with the brush. As her cheeks turned from pink to fire red, he decided to drive the final message home. As he dropped his left leg and raised his right knee it made Abby's sit spot a prime target. "This is for lying to me Abby, and maybe each time you do you will think of never lying to me Abby. I cannot protect you if you do not tell me the truth, do you understand."

"Y-Y-Yes-ss! Please No!" Abby started to fully yell now as each powerful swat landed with a crisp, painful retort. But, true to this word Gibbs did not slack up and delivered home another fifteen swats on Abby's upturned sit spots. By this time Abby was laying limp over Gibbs lap, crying uncontrollably and thinking that she would never be able to sit again.

"Shh, Abs, I got you. It's all over and done now." Gibbs attempted to soothe her. He gently lifted her up and turned and laid her on the bed on her stomach. As Gibbs sat beside her and stroked her hair, Abby turned her face towards the wall and away from him. " Abby, I know that right now you are probably upset at me."

"Hmph!"

"Listen, I do not enjoy doing that, but I wanted to make sure that you never repeat such a hare-brained idiotic stunt. I can't handle losing another daughter. So stay as mad as you want to at me, just know that I ever catch you in a similar situation, I will follow through with my earlier warning, and you will get a taste of my belt on your bare backside. No questions about it." Gibbs tried to make sure Abby had no doubts about her future actions. " I love you too much to let something happen to you."

Gibbs stood up at the sound of the others returning from their errands. He closed the door but left a crack enough to hear that Abby needed anything.

"DAD! We are home! Ha! That was so fun to say. " Tony yelled out as he opened the door and headed toward the kitchen, hands full of food, but his eyes kept darting to the stairs.

"Shhh! Keep it down. Abby is upstairs resting." Gibbs whispered loudly. "Before the twenty questions begin, yes, I spanked Abby, yes she is okay, and yes, you can go check for yourself if you need to." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, three concerned siblings bounded up the stairs and into Abby's room.

KNOCK KNOCK. " Abby can we come in?" Ziva asked tentatively.

"Yes" Abby sniffled. "Come on in, just don't expect me to entertain you yet."

"Good to see you still have a sense of humor Abby," Tony said as he gently sat next to her on the bed. "Hey, what's wrong now?" Tony asked as a new onset of tears came to Abby's eyes.

"Oh, Tony, Gibbs has never sp-sp-spanked me so hard before, I-I-I think I will feel this in forever. I w-w-will never sit again. " Abby cried into his leg.

"Abby, you know in your heart that Gibbs would never go too far with a punishment, but what you did nearly scared him to death. If you could have seen his face when he saw you in the suspect's backyard, and then to see you get shot at, I thought he was going to pass out. All the color literally left his face Abby; he was truly frightened at the thought of you getting yourself hurt." Tim tried to explain the rationale behind such a severe punishment.

"Abby, I am just now getting used to this family thing here, but I can say that I do not want to lose my little sister so soon. So if this is what is necessary to keep you with us then so be it." Ziva said and then walked over and whispered into her ear" Plus, this big sis has some cool stuff to teach you."

Little did the siblings inside the room realize, Gibbs had walked up the stairs and had listen to the whole discussion. As he leaned and looked into the room he was proud of what he saw, Tony on one side of the bed, Ziva on the other and Tim sitting at the foot of the bed stroking Abby's leg. A deep swelling feeling of pride came over him; he smiled and went back stairs to start laying out dinner for the kids.


End file.
